


С правом на надежду

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>версия о том, кто пробудил спящую красавицу в северном кратере</p>
            </blockquote>





	С правом на надежду

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: надежда

Впереди – Циркониад, позади – непростая дорога длиной в двадцати три года  
Маленькая женщина с каштановыми волосами улыбается еле заметно. Впереди смерть, позади жизнь, рядом с ней ее коллеги, ее единственная семья. Бывшие наемники, воры и детки из хороших семей – они вместе. Отдел административных расследований, цепные псы корпорации.  
Что ж, смерть, посмотрим, кто кого.

Зачем мы идем в бой, если надежды нет?  
Ну, просто так уж все в жизни устроено. Если не мы, то кто?  
Может, нам не победить.  
Но и нас не победят.

Она думает так до последнего. Даже смертельно раненная, истекая кровью, она все равно уверена, что умирают они непобежденными.  
Ну, спишите это на воспитание, на пропаганду, что вдолбили ей в голову с самого детства.  
Турки все одинаковы. Они до нелепости верят в себя.

 

Ей больно дышать, и кажется, что горло полно кровью.  
Она еще думает о Циркониаде, о том, остался ли кто-то в живых.  
А потом будто что-то наплывает из глубины памяти, окрашивая ее последние мгновения в очень странные, нежные, чувственные тона.  
Серебряные волосы, зеленые глаза, замкнутое холодное лицо. Его руки, его тело, звук его голоса…  
Умирают ли ангелы на самом деле?

 

***  
Шорох у двери – едва заметный даже для ее тренированного слуха. Она не открывает глаз, и дыхание ее остается все таким же глубоким и ровным.  
Шагов не слышно. Невнятные звуки вдруг раздаются у самой кровати, кто-то ложится рядом, обнимает, сгребает в охапку – будто она плюшевый мишка, а не живой человек.  
Шелк его волос неожиданно оказывается повсюду. Запах его тела будоражит.  
\- Не самая умная идея – врываться ко мне без предупреждения, - говорит она, - Я могла тебя убить.  
Только сонный смешок в ответ  
\- Ну, я могла попытаться, - смеется она, прижимается, обвивает его тело руками и ногами.  
***

Столько лет прошло. Почему сейчас я думаю о нем?  
Я так и не смогла поверить в то, что он мертв  
Ну, может быть, скоро я узнаю правду. Ведь мертвые видят друг друга, да?

***  
Он целует ее шею возле уха. Языком оставляет влажную дорожку. Спускается ниже, дыханием согревает ее сосок, слегка прикусывает, ласкает губами.  
Пальцами входит в нее внизу. Она смеется и выгибается навстречу. Находит вторую его руку, направляет к своему клитору.  
Он проходится поцелуями по ее животу  
Волосы его разметались по ее ногам.  
Он целует, облизывает, посасывает ее клитор и все вокруг. Сладкая дрожь пробивает ее тело насквозь, и остается эхом, долго-долго затухая.  
Слезы наворачиваются на глаза. Она всегда плачет от оргазма.  
Почему? Кто знает.

Наконец, он входит в нее. Она царапает его кожу короткими ногтями. Стонет под ним, мокрая от пота, разгоряченная.  
Его глаза светятся сквозь свисающие на лицо волосы.  
Он толкается в нее, одновременно пальцами лаская ее клитор  
Он в ней, вокруг нее, кажется, мир начинается им и им же кончается. Запах его тела, его волос, вкус его губ и языка – этого вполне достаточно для целой вселенной

***  
Нелепо думать, будто бывает какая-то единственная и неповторимая любовь, половинка твоей души и все прочее в этом духе. В любом случае он уже точно не был моей половинкой.  
Он просто был.  
И я - была

 

***  
Они почти не разговаривают. О детстве – оба молчат. О работе она говорить не может, он же – не слишком хочет. Отвечает на вопросы, если спросить, но сам о Вутае первым не говорит никогда. Остаются общие знакомые, политика корпорации - и погода.  
А погода в Мидгаре – отнюдь не та тема, о которой хочется говорить после секса. Или до секса. Или вместо секса.  
Часто они просто молчат вместе.  
Но ведь это и неплохо, когда тебе есть с кем помолчать  
***

Я все знала о нем.  
Поначалу догадывалась. Потом взломала систему и нашла досье.  
Пробыв с ним достаточно долго, невозможно было продолжать думать, что он просто человек.  
Я не верю, что он мог так легко умереть.  
Ангелы не умирают, они просто улетают.

***  
Она никогда не думает о любви.  
В ее годы положено думать о любви, в шестнадцать-семнадцать-восемнадцать все думают о любви, но она думает о работе, немного – о жизни и совсем чуть-чуть – о том, все ли с ним в порядке и будет ли в порядке.  
Она прекрасно знает, что она у него не одна.  
Знает, что он не испытывает к ней ничего, кроме разве что симпатии. Но в его случае и это уже немало. 

 

Он у нее не первый, но отнюдь и не десятый. Спать с кем-то для нее означает пустить человека в свою душу.  
Он слишком красив, слишком известен, слишком – все на свете.  
Но что-то есть в нем, что легко отворяет двери ее души, обычно запертые на множество замков.  
***

Задыхаясь в собственной крови, она смотрит в небо.  
Я всегда хотела иметь крылья. Я всегда хотела…

 

Что нас ждет после смерти? Слияние с планетой?  
Как же это звучит – безнадежно!  
Словно Гайа – тюрьма, а мы – заключенные в ней, которых даже хоронят в пределах тюремных стен.  
Я не хочу сливаться с ней, я хочу идти дальше.  
Я хочу быть - свободной

 

Она будто падает куда-то.  
Уже лишенная своего тела, она падает вниз, сквозь толщу земли.  
Падение похоже на полет – какая издевка!  
Зеленая паутина ждет ее. Нити пульсируют, переплетаясь, - мириады мерцающих нитей, обнимающие всю планету.  
Они тянутся к ней, желая поглотить еще одну душу, вобрать в себя. Уже нет сил бороться, и остается только стать частью потока.  
Нет иного выхода, нет надежды.  
Она почти утратила свое «я». Потеряла воспоминания о сиротском приюте, о том, как тренировалась с детства, о том, как стала самой юной в подразделении. Забыла все.  
Просто безымянная душа, одна из множества, поглощенных планетой.  
Зеленое. Все зеленое…

Свет зеленых глаз.  
Серебряные пряди.  
Ощущение силы.  
Той внутренней силы, что делала его лучшим в мире. 

Она будто очнулась. И снова стала собой.  
Ну, нет.  
Обойдешься без моей души, глупая планетка.  
Развернулись кипенно-белые крылья и ударили. Я свободна. Ты меня не удержишь.

Ей казалось, за паутиной, обволакивающей всю планету, скрывается целая вселенная, огромное множество иных миров и пространств.  
И душа билась, стремясь выбраться наружу, прорывая паутину насквозь.  
Незначительная и слишком упрямая душонка. Никакого в ней проку. Нити отпустили ее, отлипли от крыльев, сами подтолкнули к бескрайней черноте. Уходи. 

 

И вдруг она увидела. Не в Лайфстриме, нет. На поверхности планеты, заключенный в кристальную глыбу, спал чернокрылый ангел.  
Будто сквозь слой зеленоватой воды. Обнаженное тело, серебро длинных волос. Лицо – такое спокойное, отрешенное. Сомкнутые веки.  
Мертв? Или спит?  
Душа заметалась, словно птица, попавшая в силки.  
Ты должен очнуться, должен!  
Пять лет прошло. Ты, что, собрался пару тысячелетий там провести? Давай же, проснись!  
Ведь для тебя нет ничего невозможного. С чего это ты – и вдруг сдался? 

Она кричала изо всех сил – не голосом, а мыслью. Но в этом крике было больше досады, чем отчаянья. Как ты мог сдаться?!

Казалось, дрогнули черные ресницы… 

Планеты выталкивала прочь мятежную душу.  
Какая-то пылинка смеет вмешиваться, смеет идти поперек планетарной воле?

Очнись же, очнись!..

Так, наверное, чувствует себя птенец, пробивая скорлупу яйца. Будто что-то треснуло, сломалось, и ее вымело наружу. И обратно пути уже не было.

Но в последний миг - самый последний - ей показалось, что он если не проснулся еще, то уже просыпается.

А потом маленькая душа расправила крылья и полетела прочь.

 

Выживших Турков оправдали  
В тот же день президент Шин-Ра был убит, и его сын встал во главе корпорации.  
Ходили слухи, что старика убил призрак знаменитого генерала. Или даже что генерал и в самом деле воскрес.  
Правда, мало кто в это поверил.


End file.
